


Kingdom: Navy Street Stories

by JackTheLongsword



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Cage Fights, Canonical Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Past Drug Addiction, Post-Prison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLongsword/pseuds/JackTheLongsword
Summary: It has been 28 months since the death of Nate Kulina. Although all the lives of those who onew him at Navy Street are forever weighed down by the loss.Fighters gotta fight... and as any man at Navy Street Gym will tell you pussy hates a loser.When a streetwise rookie with a "fresh record" (no fights) enters the world of mixed martial arts he is drawn into Navy Street Gym like a moth to the flame. Quickly he takes the attention of Alvey Kulina, the owner and head coach at the gym, which shakes up the regular order of the "kingdom". Alvey, now semi-retired, is a former fighter who was on the verge of a comeback before his youngest son's tragic death. His eldest son, Jay, is a volatile recovering drug addict who has at least five more good years left in him. Ryan Wheeler's championship loss has left him in a blur of drugs and debauchery. Yet still at the top of the shit pile is Lisa Prince wgo manages the entire King Beast MMA company instead of fighters.Navy Street Gym is on the rise in the past 28 Months with three new promoters, a few more trainers and a sponsorship deal have helped step up the game... But will it be enough in this dog-eat-dog world of the cage.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in script format because I love film.l and why the fuck not.

"04×01: SOLITARY CREATURES"

FADE IN FROM BLACK  
INT. ALVEY's OFFICE - DAYTIME  
We see an old badly scarred coach, sitting behind his desk, his hand propping his chin up on his other arm which crosses against his chest. The coach must be just shy of sixty, his right eye is covered by an eyepatch if not, it would be shut anyway by scar tissue. Originally eye was almost wired shut by the initial wound and time had made sure the damage only got worse. The rest of the wounds are deep but not so crippling. His nose is an elephant trunk of what it was before his last win. The old coach is a former animal of the cage named ALVEY KULINA, a man who never lost his Bronx accent or his predatory nature, and still feels a killer's instinct deeply buried under his long lasting slump of depression. 

ALVEY: Y'know you're kinda fucking old for a rookie. Not to be harsh, I mean fuck, you got talent... I fucking see that dont get me wrong here kid... but I dont know what to say that would get people interested in you. I never been good with that shit. I mean, thats why I had Lisa and now I just tell Jay who needs fights. Thank god he covers the rest, he promotes himself nowadays for fucksakes, and then I got Joe Daddy to do all the sparring and that fucking dancing around bullshit. I only got the one good fucking eye these days so what else can I say. But I seen you. I saw you on that bag. Hittin' it like you got fucking nothing to prove. I fucking like that. You don't see it enough. Especially not anymore. You, I see an old soul in the way you fight, lotta fucking heart. Not many people can talk shit to Ryan and walk out of the cage. He manipulates people that way, fucking neurotic, even if it's only a pointless sparring session or whatever the fuck, he turns it into a goddamn pissing match. Look, just don't make it a habit. You got lucky. But luck it goes hand-in-hand with fucking glory, kid. 

Alvey waits a moment overlooking the UNKNOWN FIGHTER.

ALVEY: Can I ask you some questions? That way I can put together what'll be the best fit for you. You do drugs, smoke any of that shit?

UNKNOWN FIGHTER: (off screen) No, not anymore, don't plan on it neither. I smoke my weed, maybe a couple smokes a week, probably go out to the bar more than I should. But I haven't touched any hard drugs in 90 days. Before a brief relapse I had over a thousand days. 

ALVEY: No shit never would've figured you an ex-addict kid. Good stuff. We all drink just like we fight. It ain't a crime. Why do you fight? I don't need to here your life story just something I ask every fighter who comes in here. Especially ones who want in the cage.

We see the rookie for the first time...  
TOMMY COOK, 24, short brown hair, clean shaven, his nose has already been broken several times, handsome but scarred up as well, a sword tatoo under his left eye;  
Cook has his gym bag on his back, already dressed in his workout attire,: a tight fitting plain white t-shirt, dark navy blue track pants (Adidas), and athletic runners (Champions).

COOK: In my life, comin up how I did, places I grew up around... bad shit would always be popping off. Got mixed up in some shit. Selling drugs until I ended up just doing them. But I got a kid now. A little boy, two years old this next September, my whole fucking world. Man, I always been fighting. Every single day was a fight for me. I never had a good reason untill now. I gotta make something out of all the hurt I've caused. Make my family proud of me.


	2. Episode 04×02: Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Seattle, Lisa's Fight Night Card rattles the fighters of Navy Street.  
> Ryan Wheeler is stuck in a tailspin after the loss of his championship. Jay Kulina faces off in an attempt to move up the rungs of the roster in a No.1 Contender Match.

INT. SEATTLE - KING BEAST ARENA - NIGHT  
Ryan Wheeler is in one corner, and in the other corner is Antonio Del Toro. A scantly clad woman walks across the ring holding a Round 1 card. The bell rings and the two men approach each other slowly.


End file.
